Escape temporary title
by PJC
Summary: Grissom still "doesn't know what to do about this" but they both know something needs to be done between the two of them to sort out their problems.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, this starts with the scene it's quoted from but after that changes times story lines etc. to what I need it to be rather than necessarily happening at that point chronologically, but if you want to believe it slot in there with the show then I don't have a problem with that if you think it fits. Also the second paragraph is slightly more distant and clinical than I normally do but it will go back to more personal after that. Anyway, ramble over. _

* * *

"I ... don't know what to do about this."

"I do. But when you finally figure it out, you might be too late."

Sara delivered the statement and as she did her heart sank, wondering at the truth behind her words. She didn't even know who walked away first or how long she continued to watch him. She just thought about her words and if they could ever be true.

She'd thought that she'd forgotten about him and got over him while she was still a student. Then out of the blue she'd found his email address scribbled on a business card for Las Vegas Crime Lab when she was tidying up. Her thoughts had kept returning to him then and she had convinced herself that it was just a fascination with his knowledge and deduction skills that made her want to email him, then through emails she found out slightly more about him and realised it ran deeper, but when she reminded herself of the age difference and started dating someone on her course she decided it was just a little crush and thought she was over it.

Then he rang her, asked her to come and see him and work with him, almost begged her to go, and she'd found herself drawn to him and unable to say no yet again. And then the chase and the game had started. She couldn't deny that she liked him, and was convinced he liked her, but he refused to act on it.

And now she'd finally got up the courage to do it herself and he had rejected her. But she still didn't know if it would ever be too late. Since the first conference she had felt a pull to him, and deep down she knew she'd never been truly over him since. She might have believed she was, but Sara always knew that one word from him and she would run to him and have as much as he could offer her, be it as a colleague or as a friend or as a lover.

Without a thought she would always run to him, and she knew it.

He could never be too late.

It was just a shame he didn't know it.

* * *

From then on in an attempt at self-preservation she determinedly ignored him, and he likewise ignored her. The tension between them so thick you could almost taste it and all their words emotionless when they spoke to each other. Before after set backs Sara had still been able to act normal at work and still do her job without a problem, but the outright rejection had got to her more than she thought it would and she could barely bring herself to look at him, praying they wouldn't be assigned a case together.

The team were already acting as intermediates, passing messages on so that they didn't have to speak, none of them wanted to force Grissom and Sara into the same room right now.

Weeks passed but now both were annoyed at the others silence and both were determined not to break it, they shared that same stubborn streak tinged with pride.

Eventually though the inevitable happened and they had to work a case together. The team expected this to finally get them talking again but it seemed to make it worse.

* * *

Sara peered down the microscope, "Grissom," she called without looking up, her tone still neutral, "come take a look at this."

He came and leaned over her to look down the microscope before she could move out of the way.

She glanced at him and his face was so close, he finished examining the sample and pulled back slightly, level with her, both staring. The attraction and chemistry was still there, the frostiness hadn't eroded any away, it had barely made a dent in the surface.

She forced herself to talk about the case although part of her mind was still staring and noting every different shade of blue in his eyes, the starting of a 5 o'clock shadow, musing that he would look good with a beard, feeling the tickle of his breath on her cheek. Not realising that while trying desperately not to Grissom was doing the same thing to her.

"The sample from the car matches the wood off the axe and the wood off the tree exactly. We know he had the weapon. We've got him."

Both felt a slight pride as she said this, without that sample they would've been back at square one. They already might be. Due to the silence some evidence hadn't been documented properly for it's chain of custody, the judge could throw it out, without that the killer might walk free, other mistakes had been made, samples had never made it to trace, the same prints had been run twice, and now due to their negligence the killer might get away, and the family of a twenty year old woman might never see justice properly.

Sara felt all the guilt bubbling up inside her and stood up quickly, breaking the moment between them, murmured something and then dashed off to tell Brass the evidence.

Grissom sighed as he watched her go and knew he had to do something, he still didn't know what though, he continued to think about it as he packed away the samples and made sure they were documented properly.

* * *

Brass had arrested the guy, but he had a good lawyer and it was looking like it might not be resolved and that Grissom and Sara's disagreement and truly damaged the case, they watched the interview through the glass panel, watched as the lawyer refuted evidence and both knew it would be lucky to make a court room, it was only a matter of time until the DA offered a deal to try and save the lab from the press, and both their moods worsened as he walked out of the door looking victorious.

Grissom suddenly turned to Sara and grabbed her arms.

"Sara, I'm still not sure what to do, but all I know is we can't carry on like we are."

Sara found her heart racing faster, not sure what was coming but praying it would be the thing she'd been waiting for for years. Her arms were tingling where his hands touched them and she her breathing sped up as he stepped closer towards her and was silent for a moment, studying her face.

"Let's get out of here. You and me, use some of our vacation time, check into a hotel somewhere far away." Grissom said finally breaking the silence.

Sara's heart rejoiced and felt like it was going to beat it's way out of her rib cage, her stomach doing little flips at the ideas her brain was jumping to. She stepped closer to him still and suddenly saw a look of panic lash across his face.

"I didn't mean anything certain by it" he clarified, "I just mean we both have plenty of days stored up and never use them, and we clearly can't resolve our issues while we're at the lab. We're jeopardising cases and it's only a matter of time until we endanger the lab and the people in it. We need to sort it out, you and me, without work getting in the way, and the team all telling us what we should be doing. We just need to go somewhere and talk, get everything out of our systems, say what needs to be said.

I didn't mean to imply that anything would happen, we'd obviously have different beds and different rooms. Although with all the tension about it might be better for the lab if we did just have sex."

Sara gaped at him, not sure what to think anymore, and felt her dreams slipping away beyond her grasp.

Grissom looked at her seriously again, "So what do you think? Should we do it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sara stared at him. She now really wasn't sure what he meant anymore.

She peered at him slightly. "Do what?" she needed to ask just to stop herself making a huge mistake.

"Go find a hotel away from here and sort out our issues and talk it all out."

Sara nodded, she didn't know whether she was pleased with that answer or not, part of her had still been wanting the alternative just in case the talking didn't work out and that would be her only chance to ever be with him.

Grissom continued to stare at her.

"I'll go pack a bag when I've clocked out."

Grissom nodded and stepped back from her, letting go of her arms in the process.

"I'll go grab some things and get Catherine to supervise while we're gone. I'll come by your apartment and pick you up."

He smiled at her slightly and then walked out of the room.

Sara stood there for a second before wrapping her arms around herself, resting her hands where his had been moments before.

If she was this affected, by a simple contact and her mind was racing this much, she wasn't looking forward to spending hours in a car with him.

* * *

True to his word Grissom pulled up outside her apartment about an hour after shift ended, just as she was zipping the suitcase closed.

She glanced out of the window and saw him step out of the car, she took a moment to regain her breath before walking to the doorway and pulling it open, just as he raised his hand to knock.

He looked at his raised hand and lowered without a word before stepping in.

His phase remained serious as she went through her apartment turning off lights, and picking up her suitcase.

"Before we set off can I clear one thing up?" she asked suddenly.

Grissom simply nodded without speaking.

"Can we promise so serious talking before we arrive? In case it doesn't go well and we get annoyed or upset I want to have a different room I can go calm down in and not just be stuck in a metal box with you."

Grissom simply nodded once again and took the suitcase off her before heading down to the car. She still didn't know why she'd agreed to this, maybe she'd been right and she really would go running if he asked, but now was as good a time to take control of her life again as any.

She sighed as she locked her front door, "It's going to be a long drive."

* * *

Grissom threw her suitcase into the trunk, next to his own bag and went and sat down at the wheel, breathing deeply.

He hadn't expected the idea of being alone with her for an unknown length of time to affect him quite this much. He had expected it to be awkward but he hadn't realised how many feelings he had subdued and forced away and they'd come flowing back.

As she had opened the door her damp hair curling gently after her shower she had taken his breath away, made him unable to speak.

He sat there trying to get himself under control again, now she'd said it he didn't particularly want to be stuck in a metal box with her, especially not now that ideas of carrying her back up to the apartment and to her bed had filled his mind.

He forced his mind away from Sara, if he had suppressed that many physical feelings about Sara he knew he had suppressed a lot more emotional feelings for her and didn't dare let his mind wander, he didn't know if he was ready to handle those emotions himself, but knew he couldn't handle feeling them all again while Sara was sat right next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been driving an hour in virtual silence, all truly safe topics exhausted.

They couldn't even talk about work or past cases as that meant acknowledging the presence of the other during those times, and neither particularly wanted to talk about they childhood.

The only truly safe thing they'd found they could discuss was the weather, and even that reminded them both of other times and soon they had been forced into silence.

Grissom glanced across at Sara and found her staring straight ahead, chewing her lip slightly. She was nervous, he could tell by the fact she was chewing the left hand side of her lip instead of her right, the way she was tapping 3 of her fingers on her thigh.

He suddenly realised how well he could read her, he could tell how she was feeling from the amount of fingers she was tapping or drumming on a surface, he knew that 2 fingers or chewing the right hand side of her lip meant she was thinking, he knew that tapping three fingers and chewing the right hand side of her lip meant she was nervous, knew that tapping four fingers and the toes on one foot meant she was bored.

He glanced back at her and saw her tapping one finger and running a hand through her hair and leave it at the back of her head. She was confused.

And he didn't blame her, he was confused. Confused about what he felt, about why he had suggested this, about what she thought, about what needed to be said, what should always go unsaid, about everything.

* * *

Sara continued tapping one finger as she saw Grissom glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She kept her eyes staring straight ahead., knowing that if she looked at him she would say something stupid and made a silent promise to herself, she had always gone running to him, always followed his example, never done anything he wouldn't have liked and she'd had enough. She was her own woman, a person in her own right instead of needing to fit to his definition and idea of her. She used to be in charge of herself when they had first met and she could do it again.

She wouldn't be strung along on this trip but actually go with what she needed, not what he thought she needed.

Maybe this was the thing she had been waiting for, when all was out in the open maybe she truly could get over him and have it all done with.

* * *

Grissom could no longer manage to control his thoughts after another half hour and inevitably they drifted back to Sara. He had slowly allowed himself to feel more and more instead of shutting it all out, he realised it had become a habit, whenever he had felt any feelings for Sara as anything more than a supervisor he had pushed them aside and locked them away and he couldn't do that anymore, not if this trip was to get them anywhere.

But now he didn't know what would happen if this trip didn't help, if it broke their friendship, if it destroyed all hope of a relationship ever happening between them. Their friendship was already damaged, possibly beyond repair, he just hoped he could repair it.

He heard a slight sigh from the side of him and turned to see Sara sleeping calmly, he smiled slightly and wished he could just sit and gaze instead of having to watch the road, he hummed slightly to himself and began to keep an eye out for motels, they were far enough away from the lab and it was unlikely any cases would call the team out here and he couldn't think of any cases they'd had in this area, making it an entirely new slate, exactly what they both needed.

* * *

He pulled into a car park at the next decent looking motel they passed. As he stopped the car and cut the engine he looked at Sara, still sleeping peacefully, her head resting sidewards against the seat, seeming to face him. Reluctantly he drew his eyes away from her face and headed inside to check about rooms.

Soon he had returned to the car with 2 room keys in his hand, he glanced at Sara, deciding to leave her sleeping for as long as he could so she could rest.

He pulled both bags out of the trunk and carried them up to the adjacent rooms before heading back down to the car to wake Sara.

When he arrived back at the car park and saw her still form again he didn't want to wake her, she'd never really slept well, too haunted by old memories and fears, old cases and an active imagination to truly keep nightmares away. He reached into the car and touched her shoulder gently, "Sara, we're here, you need to wake up."

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she muttered something unintelligible in reply and her eyes slowly slid shut again.

He placed a hand on her shoulder again, but she just turned away refused to wake up.

Eventually he shut his door and went around to her side, scooping her up into his arms, locking the car then carrying her up to her room.

When he reached their floor she partly awoke and found herself nuzzled against his chest and felt herself being laid gently on the bed. As she slowly drifted back to sleep she felt a hand gently pull the hair away from her face and a blanket being draped over her before her eyes closed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara awoke wondering what time it was and why her alarm hadn't gone off yet, she felt as though she'd slept for hours, even her nightmares hadn't been as bad as usual.

Keeping her eyes squeezed shut she became groping at the side of the bed to turn her lamp on but couldn't find it, nor did it feel like the right cupboard. She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly remembered where she was.

She couldn't remember checking into here though or getting upstairs, last thing she'd known she'd been sat in the car feeling tired, still pondering this she heard a faint tap on the door, she climbed out of bed, noticing she was still in her day clothes and hadn't changed, and made her way towards the door.

Rubbing her face and eyes to try and bring some life into them she opened the door.

Grissom stared as the door opened, even now he was still blown away, her clothes were wrinkled and haphazard, she had no make-up left on and was still tired enough to not have colour in her cheeks yet, with her hair knotted and sticking up at the back, and he still knew he'd rather look at Sara now than any glamourous and attractive beauty model.

After a moment he recovered his composure and spoke "I didn't wake you did I? I came by an hour or so ago and you didn't answer so I assumed you were still asleep."

"No," she said through a yawn, "just woken up anyway."

He nodded, "I've got some food for you next door when you're ready, it's wrapped up so it should stay warm."

Sara smiled at him gently and nodded, "I'll just have a quick shower and then I'll be right there."

Grissom nodded and left the room.

Sara stifled another yawn and headed towards the tiny bathroom, as the water splashed around her and she relaxed she thought over what she needed to say to him and realised she didn't actually know any more. For years she'd rehearsed conversations over and over in her head and thought up all the things she wanted to tell him and what he might say in reply, but now she knew she didn't want to have those needy conversations she'd imagined, where she had done all the apologising and begged him forgiveness and waited for him to decide where they were going.

She wanted to be calm and controlled, if he could appear emotionless then so could she, it would make this time easier on both of them.

Despite all this she still knew there were things that needed to be said and needed to be heard, maybe they should just have some time getting back on good terms again first, so she knew how she felt without been clouded by anger.

She shut off the shower and padded out into the main room, as she dressed she also realised she didn't know which room he was in, she knew he was next door but didn't know which direction, bracing herself for having to knock on what could be a strangers room she went to her own door.

She looked down as she heard a sound underfoot, she saw a piece of paper with Grissom's unmistakable handwriting on it. '_I'm in the room to the right of you, room 12.'_

She smiled as she lay the piece of paper down on the bed, went out of the door and turned to the right.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, it's an amazingly short chapter but I'm writing in short bursts at the moment as breaks from revision,but it leads to quicker updates so works out about the same, should be updating the next chapter later tonight, already part written._

* * *

Grissom looked up eagerly at the knock, he'd been wracking his brain, trying to work out what he actually wanted to tell Sara and couldn't come up with anything, and no way to start it, but he was still looking forward to seeing her now and almost ran to the door to open it.

As it opened he stepped back in order to let Sara in. "There's a black coffee and an egg butty on the table for you." Sara couldn't help smiling as she headed towards the table, although kept her face neutral when she turned around to face him. He knew exactly what she liked and had gone out to get it for her. She saw an empty cup in the bin and an empty bag like hers and could smell tea and bacon in the air. He'd actually thought about what she would want rather than just getting her the same as himself.

"So, what do we want to do today?" she asked as ate the sandwich.

Grissom looked stunned, "I don't know. I can't think where to start."

"I was thinking maybe we don't talk today, not properly, just get back on speaking terms with each other, go have a wander around the town or something."

Grissom nodded, "That could work better if we weren't still both on night shift time. You slept through the whole day and part way into the night. It's nearly 2 in the morning, there's nothing open, we're not in the city anymore. So we either walk around a dead town or stay in here, they're the only really workable options right now."

Sara looked thoughtful as she sipped her coffee, he'd even put 2 sugars in instead of one, just how she liked it. After a short pause she spoke, "How about a game of cards?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Must say, love the amount of people who seemed to think strip poker, although can't say I wasn't tempted to do that instead.  
_

* * *

Hours later they were still playing cards and having fun like they hadn't had together in years, all conflicts forgotten for the time-being, laughing and joking like true friends. Sara slowly losing her hoard of matchsticks to Grissom, she might have beaten him every hand in blackjack, but he was beating her at poker without a doubt.

She still couldn't spot a single tell from him whereas he could read all of hers. She could only watch as her pile of matchsticks diminished and went over to Grissom's side of the table, she stopped him as he tried to deal the next round.

"OK, Griss, you're killing me here, I think we need a change of game, and some food."

"But I was only just starting to beat you again. Ah well, can't win them all. What are you in the mood for? Takeout?"

She nodded eagerly and stood up, walking to the bedside table she rummaged in the drawer until she found a bunch of takeout menus. Sitting down opposite him again she individually threw them onto the table, "Right, we have, chinese, indian, pizza, burgers and thai."

Grissom flicked through them, "I'm thinking chinese. Is that alright with you?"

Sara picked up the menu, "I'll have a 92 with 13 as a side, and a coke." She watched as Grissom dialled the phone and ordered their meal, grabbing her purse she pulled out her half of the money as she thought. Not having a major discussion today had been the best idea, she had regained a bit more perspective now, she was ready to hear him out instead of just taking charge to prove she could and walking out just because she could. He was right, they did need to resolve issues, even by now they still hadn't been able to make eye contact since she had arrived. She glanced out of the window, it was nearly evening, no wonder she was starting to feel tired. She decided to have the takeout, maybe play another round of cards then call it a night, get onto normal time by actually sleeping at night instead of working and then start dealing with Grissom tomorrow, she was just going to enjoy the rest of tonight.

He hung up and pulled some cash out of his wallet and came back to the table.

"Alright, what game are we playing now?"

Sara thought for a moment, any complicated games he could beat her in easily, she smiled slightly, "Snap" she decided, and started dealing out cards before he could disagree.

He didn't look happy but didn't say anything.

Sara was just starting to take the lead again when there came a knock on the door.

Grissom got up, answered the door, took the food and paid the delivery guy.

He came back over and Sara handed him the cash she'd pulled out of her purse earlier.

He handed her her food but refused to take the cash.

"Grissom, take the money, I'm paying my half."

"It's fine, I've got it."

"Take the money, I can pay my own bloody half, you don't have to be a gentlemen here, we're not here on a date. God knows if we were we wouldn't only be talking about intellectual things and there would still be chemistry between us."

She muttered the last sentence and Grissom finally accepted the cash, continuing to eat in silence.

Grissom mused on what she had said. He had been feeling a mounting attraction for her all day, while it seemed the opposite had happened to her. He felt his spirits sink as he thought about it, the only positive thing he could find was that she had thought there was some chemistry there to begin with, but if it was gone then she was only interested in his mind. She could just be his friend if she only wanted to talk to him and he was now craving a relationship with her more than he ever had before.

The meal continued on in silence until both were just sat, neither eating or wanting to resume the card games.

Eventually Grissom stood up, collecting their rubbish and putting it the bin, Sara stood up a moment later. "Well, it's been a long day, I'm reckon we call it a night and I'll see you in the morning."

Grissom nodded. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Grissom, it's next door I can manage to walk there on my own."

"Well, I want to walk you back, and besides, I left my jacket there when I brought the bags up."

Sara nodded silently and headed towards the door, she sent Grissom a look as he made to open the door for her.

He swiftly pulled his hand away and followed her out of the room.

Grissom was feeling extremely down when they reached her door, he waited outside while she grabbed his jacket, he wasn't trying to be patronising but he'd been brought up to act like a gentleman and the fact that he couldn't just made him feel worse considering Sara no longer seemed to feel any attraction towards him.

Sara handed him the coat, said goodnight and began to shut the door.

Grissom suddenly flung out his hand and stopped the door where it was, pushing it open again.

"Sara, did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?"

"That there was no chemistry between us anymore."

She coloured slightly but remained firm, "Well, there isn't. Before I used to tingle everytime you touch me and now nothing, it's been too many years with nothing happening and too many fights and the spark has just gone. You can't still think it's there?"

Grissom looked at her, still not daring to make eye contact, slowly he leaned towards her and laid her hand on her cheek, he carried on leaning forwards and gently pressed his lips against hers for a second before pulling back.

Sara looked down for a second before lightly touching her lips and looking up at questioning expression.

"I'm sorry, Grissom, I just ... didn't feel anything."


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'm sorry, Grissom, I just ... didn't feel anything."_

* * *

He just stood there staring at her until she spoke again,

"Look, I really am sorry, God I wish it were different and that that had solved all our problems, but it didn't. Maybe it's simpler this way. We can just go back to being friends without any confusion. Maybe this is actually better. I'd give almost anything for that to be like I've imagined before, but I can't imagine there's chemistry there when it's gone."

She held up a hand to stop him when he opened his mouth to speak, "I think it would be better for us both if we called it a night. I'll see you in the morning, I'll come round when I'm up. Good night."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before going back inside her room.

She went and sat down on the bed thinking, she touched her lips again lightly, she was stunned. She dreamed of that moment and of him for years, and when it finally came there was nothing, no spark, no fireworks, no warm glow, no desire to drag him into her room, it hadn't even made her want to smile or feel happy.

She changed and got into bed, she saw his face again when she had said she didn't feel anything and felt a pang of sadness, but more for hurting a friend than anything else, she felt like she had accidentally led him on, to believe something that wasn't true.

She felt bad but still didn't have any problems getting to sleep that night.

* * *

Next door Grissoms cheek was still tingling even after he had changed and got into bed, and he was far from sleeping. He'd felt exhausted before she felt but now sleep was the last thing on his mind.

How could she not feel anything, he'd certainly felt a lot, to him all the chemistry and the spark was still there despite everything, had she never liked him that deeply if it hadn't survived, had she never really liked him in the first place and he'd just read her wrong.

He couldn't have done otherwise she would've been confused at his response when she asked him out to dinner. Maybe she was right and they'd just been through too much for a relationship to still have a chance.

But he still felt tingles when he caught her hand, his cheek was still tingling now.

It didn't make sense that it meant nothing to her, but he was sure she wasn't lying, she wouldn't have done that now, not now. Maybe he was just imagining it, maybe he didn't really feel anything, he just felt he should and had forced himself to believe that there was something there because it was logical.

He thought on it more and knew that wasn't true. He also knew he now wasn't going to let her go without a fight, needed proof that there really was nothing there worth fighting for before it gave up.

He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. He pulled open his door and padded bare foot and bare chested down the corridor until he reached Sara's door.

He banged on it until she pulled it open looking confused and annoyed.

He could only look at her for a moment, the big t-shirt she was wearing only just keeping her decent and felt his breath taken away for a moment.

After staring at her figure and legs his eyes shot upwards and met hers for the first time that day and thought he saw her register something.

Without saying a word, he stepped forward, placed his hand and the back of her neck and pulled her forward and kissed her.

Not gently like before, but forcefully, he placed his other hand on her hip and pulled her flush against him before sliding his hand further around her and holding her there, the kiss gained more and more force until he suddenly stopped and pulled back for breath.

"Feel anything that time?"

Sara could only stare at him breathless, she didn't speak but instead pulled him back towards her and kissed him fiercely.

He took that as a yes and stepped into the room, pinning her against the open door, he didn't care that the anybody walking past would see them, he just cared that she was there with him and he could finally kiss her like he wanted to.

He moved the hand at her neck down until both hands were resting on her hips then he slid them around her back and under the shirt feeling her skin on his, he held them there for a while before pulling her forward and kicking the door shut with his foot, never breaking the contact between them. He pinned her against the back of the door and fumbled with the lock until he felt it turn before letting his hands resume their wandering over her. His hands flowing over her stomach, up her thigh, over her breast, onto her ass, through her hair, anywhere he could find.

Her hands following an aimless path over his chest as well and into his hair, hooking her ankle around his leg and pulling him closer to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I did try to make this chapter work, but then had no idea where to go, so don't know if I'm apologising for doing this or not seeing it through. __ I just had to reassert the Grissom-ness but couldn't pull it off.__ Anyway, apologies.  
_

* * *

Her hands slid slowly until they reached his waistband when he suddenly pulled back panting, still keeping his body pushed against hers.

"Wait. We both know this would be a mistake."

Sara simply stared at him speechless, barely able to form coherent thoughts let alone a full sentence.

After a moment he continued, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to stop and I would love to spend the night here, but we shouldn't."

He stepped away from her, trying desperately to regain composure, he sat on the bed and looked away from her. Every cell in his body was screaming to stop be an idiot and go back to here and stay there all night. He forced himself to keep his eyes away so that he would be less tempted to go back to her.

"We still have far too many issues we need to sort out, and me staying here would just confuse things even more, you know it's true."

He heard her murmur in acknowledgment.

"I think it's save to say that you felt something though that time right?" Sara grinned back at him as she ran a hand through her hair.

This time her lips truly were tingling, so was the rest of her, everywhere his hands had been her skin felt like it was burning but she didn't want it to stop.

He smiled at her and headed over to her about to wish her good night, he changed his mind before he reached her, "I think if I'm planning to leave I ought to leave _now_" he muttered before walking out of the door and back to his room.

Sara couldn't help keeping the grin in place as she returned to her bed. He was right, and she knew he was right, and while she wished he wasn't there was no way that kiss hadn't been leading somewhere.

She hadn't even made it back to her bed before there came another knock on the door, her grin spread wider as she made her way to open it.

She looked at Grissom for a second as he stood there looking slightly embarrassed. "You know, I don't _have _to go back to my room."

Sara didn't even reply she just grabbed his waistband and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard and pushing the door shut behind him, she pushed him against the door as she tried to lock it.

Grissom suddenly twisted them around held her against the door like she had been a few moments before and began fumbling with the lock himself until it clicked when his hands resumed their wanderings yet again.

In between kisses murmuring, "I really should leave again."

"You should" Sara replied, still allowing her hands to roam over his chest.

"This is a bad idea" he said as he kissed his way down her neck

"It really is" Sara murmured before gasping as his hand found her breast

"This can only make things worse" he stated as his looked at her again, he stared at her properly for a moment.

"Screw it" he said quickly before kissing her even more forcefully than before and pulling her closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom felt himself dragged from sleep as the sunlight streamed onto his face, through a crack in the curtains. It felt strange waking up to the sunlight, rather than going to sleep to it. But he still woke up feeling amazing, he glanced down and saw Sara lightly resting her head on his chest, he smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head gently and put his head back on the pillow.

He knew he should feel worse after last night, that he should be trying to get back to his own room before she woke up and it grew awkward again, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her.

Instead everything just seemed clearer, more simple, it had been more than sex that night and he knew it, they'd connected emotionally as well as physically.

For the first time since they had left work he felt that it might actually work out right.

He still didn't understand why she hadn't felt anything at first, maybe it was just shock, that could've been it, he tried to convince himself that was it as he lay there before returning to his own thoughts.

He knew he should feel bad and guilty and awkward, but instead he felt right, and ... happy.

Truly happy, like he hadn't been in a long time.

* * *

His thoughts soon became pleasanter as he found himself remembering the night before. Still in his own little world he didn't see Sara open her eyes, but he did feel her tense up suddenly, even though she didn't move.

He rubbed her arm soothingly, "Morning" he murmured softly before kissing the top of her head again.

He continued holding her as she slowly relaxed again and laid her arm across his stomach.

They both lay in silence, neither really wanted to break the moment or say anything that would make them return to their previous awkwardness, happy to just stay there peacefully with the other.

"Did you sleep well?" Grissom eventually asked, going for the least controversial question he could think of.

"Mmmm," Sara replied sleepily, "It was the first night in years I've slept properly, I didn't have any nightmares."

"That's good sweetie" he murmured gently.

Sara suddenly jumped up pulling the quilt with her and covering herself up with it.

"What did you just say?" she demanded.

"I said that was good" Grissom replied, confused.

He could only stare at her as she glared at him.

"I'm going back to my room" she said quickly hunting around for clothes.

"Sara, you're in your room."

"Oh," she said, looking around annoyed, "well then you go back to your room then."

He lay still for a moment and continued to stare at her.

"Now" she demanded after a moment and threw his trousers at him. Grissom began hunting for his shirt before realising he hadn't been wearing one the night before and quickly dashing out of the room.

As he left the room he turned in time to see Sara pale and shaking and slamming the door in his face.

Confused, he ran back to his room before anybody saw him.

He went into his own room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't understand, when she'd woken up she'd seemed fine and happy and then she'd suddenly changed. He couldn't think what he'd done or said wrong, but he must have done something.

If she regretted it surely she would have thrown him out the second she woke up, rather than holding him closer. He had been right, he should've left, he did leave, but he shouldn't have gone back. He should've listened to his head instead of his libido. He tried to blame it on his libido, but he knew that his heart had cried out to go back to her as well, and when he finally admitted to himself he knew that he really didn't want to lose her.

They had connected totally, and been vulnerable with each other, and then she'd freaked out when he said it was good that the nightmares had gone that night.

His mind was whirling remembering that morning over and over again, trying to work out when things had changed.

* * *

Sara wasn't thinking, Sara was panicking. Her mind could barely register what had just happened.

She pulled on some clothes without even looking properly what they were and started repacking her bag. Not neatly or organised, just grabbing everything in handfuls and forcing it in. She went to the bathroom and grabbed everything she had brought and stuff it all the bag with the clothes.

She glanced around the room before grabbing the bag and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a bang from next door and then heard someone storming towards his door, he took a deep breath and headed towards it, ready to open it for her, trying to prepare himself for whatever confrontation was coming. He heard the footsteps approach and go past the door without even pausing, but he still knew it was Sara, the bang had come from her room, and it sounded like Sara.

She was probably finding somewhere quiet to go walk and think, she tended to walk when she was confused or upset.

He hoped desperately that he hadn't upset her in anyway, he could understand her being confused, and was sure she could explain being angry, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her or upset her.

He walked over to his window staring at the dismal view outside.

He saw a figure at the bus stop, carrying a bag.

The person must be leaving.

He looked closer.

It was a woman.

It was Sara.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, school and exams and all that jazz getting in the way. This is second to last chapter (just so you're warned) so if any great ideas jump out at you for a title then let me know. Lat chapter written, should be up within a day or so._

* * *

Grissom pulled a pair of jeans of and the first t-shirt and jacket he could find and ran out of his room and out of the hotel to the bus stop.

"Sara! What on Earth are you doing?" he questioned harshly.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for a bus!" she countered angrily.

"I can see that, I mean _what _are you doing waiting for a bus?"

"Cursing the fact that I didn't bring my own bloody car" she replied, searching the road for any approaching vehicles before rounding on him, "I'm going back to the city. I'm not staying out here with only you about any longer than I have to."

He opened his mouth to speak but got cut off, "And if you _dare_ offer me a lift back or be calm and reasonable about this I'm going to start walking _right_ now."

He shut his mouth again.

Sara crossed her arms and glared into the road.

"Sara, come back inside. You don't have to talk to me right away, but we have to do something."

"Why do we have to do something Grissom? Deciding we needed to do something was what got us out here in the first place. And doing something last night clearly didn't help matters. I'm going back to work and I'm transferring to another shift, end of problems."

"Sara..." he started again still calm.

"Give me one good reason to go back inside"

"Because you're still wearing your pyjama top and your cardi's on inside out" he screamed back finally losing the calmness in his voice.

"That's not a reason to go back in, that's a reason to change jackets and cover my top."

"Sara please," he said again, his calm tone returning, "we clearly need to talk about this."

Sara shot him a glare that would've withered crops before silently turning and true to her word, beginning to walk in the direction of the city.

Grissom cursed under his breath, shouting her name after her despite knowing it would achieve nothing, just like running after her now would achieve nothing, instead he ran back up to his room and began rooting through pockets.

As he did so he glanced out of the window and began cursing again as he saw rain clouds coming in from the direction of the city. After at least half an hour he found his car keys knocked under the bed and rushed back downstairs and into his car, driving in the direction he'd seen Sara walking and praying she'd stuck to the path.

He drove along the road eyes scanning both sides for any figures, he'd managed to hit the rain before he found Sara and could see her already drenched but still walking purposefully.

He stopped the car a small way in front of her and ran back to her, catching her arm with his hand.

She turned and glared at him, "Get your hand off me. Now." she said in a dangerously calm voice. Grissom held her gaze and left his hand on her arm, "Not until you say you're getting in that car with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're miles away from the city and there's no other civilisation around for miles other than where you've just left and it's pouring it down."

She glanced around quickly as though she had only just noticed the rain.

"I don't care. I'm not going back with you, it just made things worse, and if you won't take me back to the city then I'll walk."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued walking, Grissom pulling level with her again as she reached the car.

"Going back to the city right now won't help anything and you know it. It'll just make things worse again."

"Not if I change shifts it won't" she mumbled back.

"What you think that's the magic answer" he started to yell "We can't avoid each other for ever even then, shifts run over all the time and we both pull doubles and triples. So you think we're never going to see each other again, just because we _technically_ work at different times."

"Well, we won't if I transfer, then that solves all our problems, it's not like there's anything keeping me in Vegas anymore."

She screamed back and Grissom felt a harsh stab at her words and finally lost his temper.

"What the hell happened to you Sara?" His voice hurt and angry and shouting, slowly stepping closer and closer to her as he spoke, "You used to care, you used to want this, want us. Then what, you finally get it and it don't live up to your expectations? Was I not good enough for you? Or was your interest gone when the chase was over, you'd got me, you'd won, all the excitement vanished? Just another name to add to a list. Was I just not good enough in bed for you? Wanted a bit more fire? Am I now too old? Think all my passion has gone? Was I just a point you wanted in a game? Let's see if I can screw my boss and make him think I care to try and get me a promotion? Ju-"

"You really think that little of me" she yelled back, cutting across his word, "that I would sleep with somebody just to get a better job? What do you reckon I'd be willing to do? Kiss you for a day off, Make out with you for a raise, or just screw you for a promotion apparently."

"Well then why the hell did you have sex with me? Why the hell, if you actually cared, did you run away this morning?"

"Because I was scared!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Not everything I wanted, but still turned out better than expected. Anyway, this is the last chapter, planning to do a sequel when my schedule becomes a bit more free. Thanks for all the reviews throughout._

_

* * *

_

"What?" Grissom asked quietly, barely able to be heard above the rain.

"I was scared." Sara replied in a small voice. "I'd been wanting this for years but then it all just came along so fast, first we were kissing and I didn't feel anything and I thought I was over you, and then you came back and kissed me again and I felt so much. Felt things I thought I'd forgotten years ago, and then you were inside and then you went again and I felt so lost but so perfectly happy and I couldn't stop smiling and then you came back and this time you didn't leave and it was amazing and when I woke you up you were still there and I'd expected you be gone and everything seemed fine. But then I suddenly realised how vulnerable I'd been with you and I haven't felt like that about anyone for years, I've never had such an emotional connection with someone before, it was more like making love than having sex. But then I started panicking and then you called me sweetie and I just couldn't cope and I got scared and so I ran. It seemed the safest thing to do." she finished in barely a whisper.

Grissom couldn't help feeling a small leap at her words, it had meant something to her as well, there may still be a chance.

"Wait" he said, still calm and quiet, "You're saying you ran and came all the way out here because I called you sweetie?"

Sara nodded, looking ashamed, "I was worried you would leave me for someone else and break my heart and so decided to do a preemptive strike. Besides Hank used to call both me and Elaine sweetie, so he couldn't mix up our names I guess."

Grissom felt his heart go out to her, all of this because she'd felt a bit unsure, how could she think he could ever leave her now he'd finally got her, maybe it was an overreaction, but he could see where she was coming from, he would've done the same. Hank had hurt her a lot more than she'd let on, and he'd worked out reminded her of a past boyfriend who had cheated on her as well and in one word he'd managed to remind her of two people she thought she could trust who had disappointed and hurt her.

He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms and held her, stroking her hair soothingly with one hand.

"I'll never leave you or betray you I promise. It's taken me years to realise that this is what I truly want, and even longer to finally be this close to you, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. I would never do that, _could_ never do that. I might not pick up on everything, or remember all the things you tell me, and I might do some stupid things, but I'll _never_ treat you like those other jerks did. They didn't deserve you, you ought to have so much better, someone who will truly love you, and couldn't even look at another woman without thinking you were better than she could ever be. I'm not sure I deserve you, but I'll try and me the man you deserve, even if it takes the rest of my life to get there."

Sara still hadn't relaxed in his arms, he could feel the tension and the worry in her body and hoped he hadn't already ruined everything.

"And I promise I'll never call you sweetie."

He felt Sara smile against his chest and finally relax and hold him as tight as he was holding her.

They just stood there for a moment, neither could feel the rain anymore. He pulled back from her slightly but keeping her in his embrace, just to look at her. She looked back at him and he knew he couldn't even dream of anyone he found more beautiful than she was to him.

He moved one hand up to stroke strands of wet hair off her face and let his hand linger on his cheek, "I'll have to find some pet name I can use for you though" he murmured quietly, making her smile.

He tilted his head down and kissed her softly.

And this time, despite the gentle kiss, she finally felt something real.


End file.
